Access Network Discovery and Selection Function (ANDSF) may refer to an entity within an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) of the System Architecture Evolution (SAE) for 3GPP compliant mobile networks. ANDSF may assist User Equipment (UE) in the discovery of non-3GPP access networks, such as Wi-Fi, or WIMAX, for example, that may be used for data communications in addition to 3GPP access networks (e.g., HSPA or LTE). ANDSF may provide the UE with rules policing the connection to and usage of these networks, such as Inter-System Routing Policies (ISRP), e.g., via a management object (MO).
The ISRP provide the capability to identify traffic based on types of information, including extrinsic information available to the UE, such as the APN, and IP packet header information (e.g., transport protocol, destination port and destination IP address). Additional enhancements to ANDSF may include enabling traffic identification based on throughput (e.g., identifying traffic based on the total amount of data they are sending/receiving); application (e.g., identifying traffic based on application ID/name/etc.); content type (e.g., identifying traffic based on the type of content (e.g. video, audio, data, control, etc.); and destination domain (e.g., identifying traffic based on the destination domain, such as the fully qualified destination name (FQDN) in the web request).